


you still haven't learned

by Hans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans/pseuds/Hans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Steve's fights, Bucky decides to take him in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you still haven't learned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you this is really bad read at your own risk

"After all the times this has happened, you still haven't learned have you..." Bucky said as he yanked Steve along by his shirt collar. He was disappointed yet again, having to come to Steve's rescue for what must have been the millionth time.

"I'm sorry Buck," Steve replied, walking quickly to keep up with Bucky's pace, his head hanging low. He didn't mean for this to happen, he never wanted to let Bucky down.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Bucky grumbled, continuing his path towards their apartment. Steve didn't dare say anything in response, so the rest of the journey home was in complete silence.

When they arrived, Bucky shoved Steve in through the door before entering himself and closing the door loudly behind him. "Go wash up," Bucky ordered. "I want to see you in the living room within three minutes." There he was again with that tone of disapproval that Steve hated so much. He didn't even think about arguing, he just headed for the bathroom, ready to comply with Bucky's every order.

By time he walked back into the living room Bucky was there waiting for him, sitting on the couch, with a serious face that signaled he wasn't going to take any more of Steve's shit today. He crooked his finger, a simple notion that Steve knew called for him to come to Bucky. Steve stood there for a minute, motionless, but then slowly walked over to him. He wanted to resist, but he was too intimidated to do so, he worried it would only make his situation worse.

"Now Steve, you know what's going to happen next, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered. It was a method Bucky used to show he was in control, and Steve was well aware he should never reply to a inquiry like that. He dropped his pants and underwear to his knees because he knew that's what Bucky was really asking for. Obedience.

Steve gulped as Bucky gently guided him over his lap. He noticed that Bucky must have calmed down a bit, based on the fact that he was not rough while handling him. Still, Steve braced himself for what he knew was the inevitable, a guaranteed spanking. Bucky was a firm believer in physical (but safe) punishment. Steve secretly preferred it too, versus the alternative of emotional punishment. At least the physical punishment would end quickly and be over with, but the emotional kind could last for days on end. He hated that. And he knew that Bucky was aware of Steve's limits and would never go too far as to hurt him seriously. He only gave temporary reminders, not ones meant to last longer than a day or two.

Bucky put his hand on the small of Steve's back, holding him in place. He then gave Steve a chance to prepare himself, before he started the reprimanding process.

The first spank hurt like hell, catching Steve by surprise. It had been quite some time since his last spanking and he had forgotten how much the palm of Bucky's hand could really sting. The second spank hurt just as much, as Bucky brought his hand down on the curve of Steve's ass. Next came the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth spanks. By time Bucky came to the seventh hit, Steve was already in tears. His backside was glowing with red hot pain.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" Bucky said as he brought his hand down for the eighth time. Steve just sniffled in response. "You can't keep going and getting in these fights. I may be here to rescue you now, but it's not always going to be like that. One day you could be in a bad scuffle and I might not be around. Who's going to save you then?" Bucky's palm spanked him for the ninth and tenth time. "You gotta start looking out for yourself. Take care of yourself. If not for you, at least do it for me." With that he added the next three smacks.

"No more fights, you hear me?" No response came. Bucky slapped Steve's ass twice more.

"I said do you hear me," he repeated.

A soft "yes" came from Steve.

"Good," Bucky replied. "Now let's just finish up your spanking and then we'll be good to go." The next ten blows rained down on Steve's bottom in quick succession. He was really struggling now and Bucky had to push down on the small of his back to prevent him from moving.

"Only five more, and then it's done."

The following spank really packed a wallop. Steve realized that Bucky must not have been using his full force before. Another one landed on his ass and he cried out loud in pain. "Come on Steve, you can do this. Just three left." The last three were probably the most painful spanks Steve had ever received. He was fully sobbing at this point.

Bucky soothingly rubbed his back, helping to calm him down. After a little while, Bucky readjusted Steve so he was sitting in Bucky's lap. "I hope you know I love you," he said softly. Steve nodded. Surprisingly, it was times like these where he felt most loved. The fact that Bucky was willing to look out for him and even punish him if need be really showed that he cared.

"I love you too, Buck." They stayed like that for some time, and Steve eventually fell asleep in Bucky's arms. Bucky kissed his forehead gently and then closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ha yeah this is pretty bad but thanks for reading


End file.
